Lakes of Life
by DarkHumor131
Summary: A pokemorph sets out on a trainer's journey, making friends and trying to not die because he likes being alive. Rated M for strong language


**Ey bitches, I finally got a new computer, so I can start writing again, though I did do part of this chapter using my phone before the computer arrived, and was planning on writing the story on there but uh…. I got a laptop now, so I can do it on here. Anyways, yeah. Here we go!**

 **This chapter is mostly going to be exposition introducing the main character, next will be the start of the story**

* * *

' _My name is Seth McGallagan, I'm 15, and I'm a pokemorph. A Buizel to be specific; and I fucking hate public transportation. My favorite color is yellow, I can't stand people who wear long sleeves with shorts, and I love to play videogames. I'm currently a freshman in highschool, I prefer to read and write, and occasionally draw, instead of do homework._

 _My dream is to become a pokemon trainer. I don't have any plans about being the best, I just want to have my own pokemon. Morphs like me are rare enough, and while being able to understand pokemon could be an advantage in battle, I just want friends._

 _I've never gotten along with people due to me being a morph, they shun me, just because I was born different from them. My parents had to take me out of school when I was six because of constant racism from teachers._

 _I live in Jubilife City, and am friends with a wild Buizel named Magoninadum, though, he usually asks to be called Mag. I've learned a lot about wild pokemon from him, like the fact that they do have names.'_

I closed my journal as the bus pulled up to the stop in Sandgem town. Standing up, I cracked my neck and walked forward a bit groggily, before stepping off the bus, glad to be free from that noisy prison. I looked around town, taking note of where the Pokemart and Pokecenter were. I jogged over to the Pokecenter, my hood up so nobody would notice I'm a morph, as long as they didn't see the two tails sticking out of the back of my pants.

"Welcome sir, what can we do for you today?" The nurse at the counter spoke in a cheerful tone, despite how shadily I was dressed.

"I need directions to the Research Lab, I'm going to get a trainer's license." I scratched my neck nervously, knowing from previous experience that some people could tell I'm a morph from my voice alone, due to different vocal structure.

"You want to go outside, take a left, three streets over, then a right, and it's the first building on the right." She smiled at me and I nodded my thanks, jamming my hands in the pockets of my hoodie and jogging out of the building.

* * *

I stared at the outside of the lab, the doors had chains wrapped around the handles on the inside, keeping the doors shut, and I could see some bullet holes in the wall through the windows. I glanced around the street to make sure nobody could see, before I dropped my hood and stepped back. Taking a deep breath, I lunged forward at the door, jumping up so my feet faced it. As my boot covered feet crashed through the glass door, I covered my head with my arms. Landing on the ground, I was buffeted by shards of glass, before I stood up, brushing my hoodie off. I glanced around the room, before making my way to the second story, pulling a knife from my boot while on the stairs.

As I turned the corner on the stairwell, I heard a man scream from just behind one of the doors. Rushing through the door, I spotted two men with guns, both of then trained on a man I recognized as the professor. Both of his assailants turned on me, stumbling backwards at the sight of a pokemorph, but they didn't have time to react as I jumped at one of them. The man sidestepped and threw a punch into my stomach, causing me to double over, and drop my knife. I quickly recovered and kicked him in the ankle, causing him to start to fall, only to be met by my fist to his chin, knocking him out. As he hit the ground, I heard a gun cock behind me, so I spun around and sprayed a Water Gun at the them, knocking them into the wall, despite it being a weaker version of the attack than an actual pokemon would be using. A little worn out from all the power I put into the attack, I stumbled over to the professor and took him by the hand, pulling him to his feet. After I caught my breath I looked at the man who was in front of me, and asked him a simple question, "So, when do I get my license?"


End file.
